happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flesh Air
Flesh Air is the Season 38 finale of HTF fanon. In this episode, Sir Gron gets skin and a new life. Roles Starring *Sir Gron Featuring *Trippy *Superspeed *Germy *Doc *O'Boil *Gutsy Appearances *Cro-Marmot Plot When Cro-Marmot's ice cream truck pulls up, Trippy and Superspeed arrive for some snacks. Sir Gron comes by and orders as well. Unable to lick his ice cream, Gron swallows it whole. Unfortunately, it falls out of his ribs. As Trippy and Superspeed savour their treats, Sir Gron decides he has had enough with being only bones. At the hospital, Germy and Doc happily agree to do surgery on Gron as it would use up their inventory of body parts. Trippy and Superspeed wait for hours. Then, Germy introduces the new Gron, now with skin and organs. His friends look in amusement at the new Sir Gron. As he cherishes his new skin, Doc warns him about germs. Gron trades his old helmet for a new one, as well as wearing clothes for the first time since centuries. Trippy and Superspeed bring him to a restaurant so he can start eat again. As the trio dine on french fries, O'Boil walks past them eating a burger, only to grow another boil. At the sight of this, Gron gets somewhat shocked and feels his face. A boil appears on his forehead and Superspeed aims to poke it, but is stopped by Trippy. At the bowling alley, Gron picks up a bowling ball, which turns out to be so heavy it rips off his arm. This time, however, it hurts badly. Later in a hospital ward, Germy tells Gron that taking apart his limbs is now deadly. After having his arm stitched back on, Gron begins to feel like regretful of the operation. To make matters worse, Superspeed comes in with rashes from the fries, and Doc says they were contaminated. Gron vomits and gets even more scared. Trippy picks up Gron for one last activity to celebrate the operation. Gron finds himself on a plane with Trippy and Gutsy, who jump out for some skydiving. Gron falls out the door and pulls out his parachute, which gets caught in the plane's engines and gets him deep cuts. Then he screams as he falls to his doom. Fortunately, Gron lands safely in a pool with Trippy. Unfortunately, they get attacked by piranhas. Crawling out of the water, Gron discovers he has been devoured to the bone, restoring his skeletal form. Gron Happily cheers at this, when Gutsy lands on him. With his head rolling on the ground, Gron is still glad to be back to normal. Deaths #Trippy is eaten by piranhas. #Gutsy splatters on the ground. Injuries #Gron gets is arm pulled out, is shredded, eaten to the bone, and taken apart. #Superspeed gets rashes from food poisoning. Trivia * This episode had been compared to the Billy and Mandy episode Night of the Living Grim. *Originally, Trippy was going to survive but be a skeleton too. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 38 Episodes